


Marking

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hickies, M/M, Skin marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Written for Kinktober 2020 He loves how expressive Keith's skin is
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 22





	Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is fic twenty-nine of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I have all thirty one days finished so unless something unexpected happens I will put all thirty one days up.

Marking

“I love your skin,” he said as he took a brief break from sucking on it. “So much more expressive then even the hairless variety of full blooded galra.” Keith laughed but it was the truth the dark purple his race tended to didn’t show marks like these hickies Keith had called them.

“You always do this before I go to visit Earth,” Keith said to him as his hand trailed down to his cock and gave it a squeeze. “You don’t have to mark your territory I’ll be coming back.” He enjoyed the feeling of Keith’s hands on him. “Really Kolivan,” Keith said as he began to stroke him. “I love you and I am coming back.”

“I know that I just like leaving my mark,” he said and it was the truth. Of course h wouldn’t make quiet as many marks if Keith wasn’t leaving for a few days but he always tended to make at least one during their love making. Keith just laughed in response.

The End


End file.
